


Fall Activities

by Bam4Me



Series: Stiles is like Werenip [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Books, Camping, Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Pumpkin Spice, Unexpected threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen, and Malia and Peter do things to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Activities

"But I'm cooold, Peter!" Stiles whined from where he stood next to the wolf, shivering in a short sleeved tee and pants. Peter thought about letting him suffer, having told him that it was going to be cold that day and he would regret not bringing a jacket, but no. Stiles was shivering and his lower lip was trembling and he was giving him those stupid fucking puppy dog eyes and whimpering (probably mostly for show though.)

No, Peter never stood a chance against him actually.

"Fine." Peter opened the fitted dark blue trench coat (which probably cost more than Stiles car and was so so very soft) and watched the pack human dive at him, worming his arms around Peter's midsection and pushing his face into Peter's neck to hide it from the cold. Peter smiled at the shivering boy and buttoned the one button he could reach to leave his hands free and wrapped his arms around the teenager, letting him leech all the warmth he could get from Peter.

They stood, still waiting there for the rest of the pack to get out of the store the girls had dragged them into. They were still connected by the long coat when the others got back out, looking at them like they'd grown several heads but dutifully not saying anything at the dark look Peter sent them over Stiles' head.

Stiles was annoying when he whined is all. That's it, helping pack wasn't that foreign to Peter after all. So it only made sense.

Yup.

***

Stiles knocked on the door to Peter's apartment, and kept knocking, knowing that if he didn't the damn wolf would never open it up for him, and smiled kind of cheekily when the door opened and Peter's angry (pouting) face showed up.

"Yay! You're home! Now c'mon, get dressed, I have something to show you."

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked like he was considering closing the door in Stiles' face. Stiles took the decision out of his hands though by pushing under his arm into the living room, happily making himself at home on Peter's futon. "Well hurry up then, I'm not sure this place is open all day."

Peter just rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom to get shoes, a jacket and his wallet. Knowing Stiles, wherever they were going was going to be costly, and Stiles has probably 'forgotten' his own at home.

"Where are we going Stiles?" Stiles stood up, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly and grinned maniacally.

Shaking his head he happily announced "No, it's a surprise! Besides, I wouldn't make you go if if was something bad."

Peter nodded vacantly. "Good, because we're taking my car, and if we get there and I don't like what I'm seeing, you're walking back to your jeep."

***

It wasn't actually that bad of a place, a book shop that sold tombs that looked older than the Argent family history, some fiction, others not. It was actually a rather nice suprise given that Stiles had been just as likely to lead him to a sex dungeon in town as anywhere else.

Actually that might have been a nice surprise too, but now that he's surrounded my books he has to say, he'd rather stay here.

The shop was quiet and tiny but packed full, it barely took a minute before the two of them had a large stack they were not leaving behind under any circumstances.

Maybe the skitsy little human wasn't as bad as the rest of them.

***

The coffee shop was even better, non-chain and with a menu so big you had to squint to read all of it and smelled like cookies and creamer. Much better than smelling like disinfectant and burnt cake. Stiles was buzzing at his side, looking over the tiny 'fall menu' that he found at the front counter, and happily announcing that he wanted an apple cider and pumpkin spice cookies.

Well at least he had good taste too.

When they got back into the car it smelled like fall and old books, making Peter feel surprisingly at ease and grounded for the time being. Maybe Stiles was good at this whole surprise thing.

***

Malia looked confused as the crowd stood cheering, looking between the red and the blue football players unhappily. "I don't get it Stiles."

She looked over to see Stiles on the other side of Peter, cheering the blue players while Peter cheered for the red. Stiles frowned at her and switched places with Peter, scooting over till his side was flush with hers and smiling. "Don't worry, it's kind of a sport only people who grew up around it get. Next time you can stay home with Derek, he hates it too."

She frowned and looked back to the field. "Fine. But I just don't get it, honestly, lacrosse is actually easier to get."

Stiles shrugged, kissing her cheek to placate her and leaning back into Peter's side.

Fall football is always the best in his mind.

***

"Why are you two in my living room?" Stiles looked up from the tomb he'd taken from Peter's bookshelf, smiling cautiously at him. Malia just ignored him from he upside down position on the end of the couch.

"Um... I had this essay due, and I needed one of the books you took with you as... um, research?"

Peter nodded, looking towards the front door and sat next to him on the couch. "How did you get in though?"

Stiles' smile faltered a little. "I, um... I might have copied the key you gave Derek. You know, he's not that good at keeping track of his stuff you know."

Peter nodded, biting his lip in thought. Stiles just hoped he didn't get kicked out. He had a lot of research to do before Monday. You know, even though it's only Friday... Stiles gets distracted easy.

Peter heaved himself off of the couch with a sigh and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm ordering Chinese food. Want anything specific?"

Stiles smiled at not getting kicked out of Peter's apartment and shook his head. "I'm good with anything as long as orange chicken is involved."

Malia happily called after him though, "I want the wriggly noodles with shrimp in it!"

***

Stiles glared at the proffered hoodie but took it anyways from Peter's hands. "Why do I need this?"

"Because if you end up hiding in my coat one more time, I might end up hiding from the police. In case you're forgetting, you being underage, and me being not makes us kind of illegal to do things like that."

Stiles shrugged "It's not like you've got your dick up my ass. It's not illegal."

Peter shook his head, pulling the hoddie out of Stiles' hands and shoving the material over his head so he didn't conveniently 'forget' it. "Cops don't see it that way. Espiecally since you're the sheriff's son and all."

"Okay, okay, no public cuddling between uncle bad-touch and the sheriff's son. Got it."

Peter just rolled his eyes and shoved the teenager out the door.

***

Stiles sighed as he flopped into the sand next to Malia, who looked confused at the bonfire while Derek and Peter were cautiously sitting as far away from it as they could while still being a part of the group.

"S'rong Malia?"

She turned to him and pulled her closer to her side, wrapping both arms around his waist and hooking her chin on his shoulder. "Why are we sitting around a fire?"

Stiles shrugged "It's a camping thing. People go camping and sit around a fire to keep warm and eat excessive amounts of marshmallows and chocolate."

She hummed in thought before shrugging, pulling him closer to her (like wow Malia, cling much? He gets any closer and he'll be in your lap.) Stiles smiled at her and grabbed the pack of hot dogs he'd set next to him on the blanket they were sharing and shoved one onto a stick, giving it to Malia and pointing to the fire. She looked at the hot dog, the fire, and back to the hot dog before biting the end off of the hot dog.

Stiles almost face palmed before remembering she didn't like her meat cooked and giving up with a shake of his head.

He looked up at Peter and Derek and rolled his eyes and got off the blanket, ignoring Malia's questioning noises and walked over to Derek and Peter, grabbing them both by the arm and pulling. Derek didn't budge as fast as Peter did, but once Peter started tugging too he nearly went flying upwards, glaring at Peter the whole way as he was yanked towards Stiles and Malia's blanket.

The four of them made a rather nice puppy pile while they talked with the rest of the group.

"I think we should play 'Never Have I Ever!'"

Stiles looked across the fire to Scott, who seemed rather proud of himself for his suggestion, and glared. "No Scotty. If we play that, only me, Ali, Lydia and Kira can get drunk. Besides, we have no alcohol. No fun."

Scott smirked "I know that Stiles, that's why we all have waters and soda's. It can still work."

Stiles shrugged "I don't know bro, that's a little more about any of you than I wanted to know."

"C'mon Stiles! It'll be fun. Like a bonding experience!"

"I'm not sure I want to do something like that with you- oh! You said bonding. Oops. Nah, I think I bonded with you enough last week when I accidentally took a Vicodin and told you I loved you more than anything."

Scott smiled at the memory before frowning "What did you think I said?"

"Boning... It's not that I don't want to Scotty, I really do, it's just that I don't."

Scott snickered and curled up with his head in Kira's lap, feet tossed across Allisons and sighed, making himself comfortable.

"What's never have I ever?"

Stiles looked at Malia, thinking about lying to her to preserve her innocence for just a little longer, before sighing. "It's a juvenile game, created to brag to your friends about how much more sexual you are than anyone else you're friends with."

She looked at him like he'd grown another head and shrugged "Sound dumb. What's the motive?"

Stiles smiled a little. "To see who can get the most drunk."

"...If I could get drunk I would probably want to, so I guess if you have fun doing it, why not?"

Stiles smiled, nodding and leaning back against Peter's side.

"I don't wanna. Besides, if I wanted to hear about you touching girl parts I would ask how your threesome is going. You seem to give up information easy enough at that."

Allison and Kira snickered behind Scott and he glared at Stiles over the fire, looking betrayed and unhappy. The girls just cooed at him and pet his hair, letting him relax against them until he looked much less pouty.

Stiles smirked, turning to Peter, who seemed preoccupied with shoving as many marshmallows into one stick as he could before sticking the thing over the fire. Stiles smiled at the wolf and looked to Derek who was doing the same, but with hot dogs.

Okay, note to self, when the last remaining Hale's are shown fire, they resort to stress eating and quietness.

Good to know.

***

"If I wake up at any time tonight and find you three touching each other in any way that could be called sexual, you will never enter my tent again, and I will have camping trips all the time just to make you unhappy." Stiles sternly wagged his finger at Scott, Kira and Allison who looked like perfect little angels grinning up at him and curling up in the sleeping bags they had zipped together. Stiles moved to the other side of the tent (12 person tent, so the whole pack could fit in it) and slid into his own bag in between Peter and Malia.

Her arms went around him right away, situating him to face Peter to and pulling him back against her body.

Yes, may sound awkward, but it was kind of reminiscent of home, except, instead of Malia and Peter (who he had no proof of, just suspected though) sneaking into his room after he fell asleep, they were there from the start.

***

Stiles woke up halfway through the night, bladder full and looking unhappy. When he tried to wriggle out of Malia and Peter's arms they woke up with him. "What's wrong?"

Stiles pushed their arms off and slid out of the sleeping bag unhappily. It was cold. "I have to pee."

They let him go easy enough, content to stay in the sleeping bag until Stiles got back before watching him pause.

"What now?" Stiles turned back to them while biting his lip.

"It's dark and scary out. Help me?"

Peter sighed and Malia snickered. Stiles was too damn cute to say no to.

***

Stiles sighed as he spotted Peter standing at the end of the hallway when he got out of his classroom, talking with one of Stiles' teachers and looking innocent.

Stiles thought about avoiding him all together but shrugged, it was lunch time anyways, he could spare a minute or two of humor to last him through the rest of the day. He though about what to ask him with the teacher nearby before shrugging and deciding to go with his first thought.

"Uncle Peter! What are you doing here?" Peter looked down warily and raised an eyebrow, before looking full on confused as the teen molded himself to Peter's front in a hug.

"Just visiting my favorite nephew of course." Peter returned the hug with what Stiles thought was probably false fondness before pulling back and saying goodbye to the teacher. Stiles raised an eyebrow as Peter pulled him down the hallway, one arm around Stiles' shoulders and waving at pack members as he passed them.

"No seriously though, why are you here?"

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled them up to Lydia's locker where she was glaring at Peter as they walked up. "Derek wants the translations Lydia has been working on and needs them before the end of the school day."

Stiles watched her hand them over with a glare and him neatly take his time arranging them in the messenger bag at his side before straightening back up with two shiny lunch bags that he handed over to Stiles.

"Of course I couldn't leave without knowing that my favorite nephew and daughter had to settle for school lunch today either." His voice sounded like he was cooing and Malia, siding up to them looked a little annoyed at being called his daughter. She happily took the bag Peter motioned to thought and opened it with a happy sound.

Stiles just shrugged and opened his own, smiling at the neat looking sandwich, apple, juice box and ding dong. He looked into Malia's bag and found a much thicker looking sandwich, that looked like it was stuffed full of mostly uncooked meat, fruit cup and two juice boxes.

He looked back up at Peter, wondering how he knew their favorites before shrugging. It wouldn't surprise him if he had creeped on them before.

***

What Stiles had thought only Scott knew about him was that whenever the sheriff had a day where he was awake around the time Stiles goes to school, he still had the tendency to make Stiles lunch to take with him to school. At first glance Stiles thought Peter had probably seen him eat during one of his should-not-be-here creeper fests at the school before dumping his bag out and finding a tiny note sticking to his juice box. It had a tiny drawn picture of a wolf and the words 'Have a nice day' written in Peter's nice handwriting underneath.

He frowned, not thinking anyone at school had ever seen any of the notes his dad wrote him but shrugged.

He'd figure out Peter's creeper tendencies later.

***

By the time that Peter, Malia and Stiles were dating, it was kind of too late for all of them. Malia spent six out of seven nights in Stiles' bed, Peter usually spent five, Peter was bringing them lunch nearly every day that the sheriff didn't make lunch for the two of them, and Malia was spending all her time with the two of them other than being with her dad.

They smelled like the same person Scott said, because they spent so much time together, and Malia had taken to stealing all of Stiles and Peter's clothing to wear in place of anything that actually fit her when she was trying to be comfy.

Stiles protested at first, saying that Malia and Peter shared the same biological DNA as parent and child, and that they only ever slept together because Stiles was in the middle.

"Um... duh? Yeah the only reason they tolerate each other is because you're there too, but trust me, at this point I don't think they care. They just know that you're involved and that means it's okay."

Stiles rolled his eyes and tried not to think about it.

***

Turns out, maybe Stiles should have been thinking about it, because the first time he found himself with Peter so deep in him he could feel it in his throat and his face buried between Malia's legs it actually came as a little bit of a shock.

Who knew Scott was right? Maybe threesomes are awesome.


End file.
